Curious?
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: A short story about a night between Batman and Catwoman.


**Curious**

I let a smile curl onto my lips as batman cornered me in the in the hallway of the small jewelry store.

"You always did know how to treat a girl, Bats." I teased him, licking my lips as I gently pushed off the wall towards the dark figure in front of me. Letting my bag of jewels drop to the floor by my feet. I had something new to steal now.

A heart...

This was a normal thing that happened between Batman and I. He would run in to stop me but our emotions always got the better of us.

"When are you going to stop this? You deserve better then the life of a thief." Batman's corse voice was thick with concern as he pushed it past his lips.

I lifted a clawed finger and ran it down his covered chest as I bit my lip. "But its just so much fun."

His body inched towards mine as continued to tease him, running my hands over his chest and down his arms.

"The rush, the thrill of knowing you did something," I gave him a sly smile as I started pushing him towards the wall. "Bad." I whispered in his ear.

I could feel that he wanted me, he always did, but he wouldn't let himself have me. This was when he would beg me to quite my life of crime to fight it with him. Then I tell him no and slip off into the night, accompanied by sirens and the squeal of squad car tires on the pavement, while he tired to regain his composure.

He gently placed his hands on my hips. At least we were getting somewhere tonight.

"Please stop this," His strong voice then whispered. Maybe I was wrong, "Join me and help protect the city. Be with me."

I sighed and tried to take a step back but his hands held me in place. So he was learning.

I ran my clawed hands up his arms as I stared into his eyes. Only truth and hurt lined his eyes tonight. He wasn't distracted this night, as he had been on the others. I was his only concern tonight.

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my lips. His stern, muscular face didn't budge as I ran one of my hands up his chest and neck, onto his cheek. I snaked my other hand around his neck to rest gently on his shoulder.

I made a mental note that sirens could be heard going off in the distance.

I licked my lips again and he continued to stare into my eyes through my goggles. I'm not sure why but I cared so deeply for this caped crusader. I always had. He was just like me.

A caped figure running out into the night for some purpose that only we would understand. Taking on an alter ego to protect something or someone. Hiding everything from the world so they couldn't hurt us. That was just it, we hid US from the world.

The Batman, and Catwoman.

In many ways he was my opposite though. Fighting for good, no mind for himself. Working for a better world for all.

I was selfish, just like a cat. I thought only of myself. I stole what I wanted when I pleased to make a better life for me, and right now I wanted the Batman.

I pushed myself against the Batman, until his back found the other side of the hall.

"Aren't you at all curious?" I whispered as I pushed myself up against the suited man. I felt him stiffen under my touch. He was all mine.

I slowly pushed myself up on my toes until I felt his soft lips meet my dark, red lipstick.

I kissed him gently. I could feel his lips twitch under mine as he tried not to kiss me back.

He's wouldn't if he could help it. He was already to close to breaking some of his rules to give into pleasure now.

I felt his grip tighten around my body suit, a small ball of black leather squished into his palms as he tried to control himself. Would he ever give in and be man? Or would he always try to just be a symbol? Something with no emotions or concern for any feelings.

The sounds of the wailing sirens was louder now, they were getting close.

One night I would brake him, the Batman, and he would be mine.

I pressed my lips harder against his for a quick moment before pulling away.

Sadly it would not be tonight.

"Goodnight Bats." I whispered as I pulled away from him. With one swift motion I collected my bag of jewels and jumped into the opening in the air vent that I had come into the building through.

"Until we meet again my love." I called to him and I slipped through the vent with great speed and out into the cool night air that was Gotham.

I ran across the roof tops of the cold and unforgiving Gotham City. The sirens of the police cars following me into the distance until they faded into the night air.

Faded... as would my love for the Batman, at least, for another night.


End file.
